


Reality Is An Illusion

by ShinyGhost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, As always Bill is way older than he looks lmao, Bill looks 21, Bill's the Cheshire Cat, Bills tryna pass th weed, Dipper is like 12, Dipper wears a dress i repeat he wears a dress, M/M, Pedophilia, Will contain dubcon at some point, dipper is Alice, hoo boi i die boi, well basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/pseuds/ShinyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper falls down the rabbit hole and, as he wakes up, finds himself wearing a dress beneath some shady guy named Bill.<br/>How that happened will probably remain a mystery forever, as Bill is way too high to remember anything it seems.<br/>As he tries to make his way back home to his sister, Dipper gets to know a bunch of other weirdos who somehow always seem to find a reason to keep him from leaving wonderland...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes it me, this fuccin fanfic has been in my head for a crapload of time n now that it's 3 am n I'm apparently planning to fuck up my sleeping schedule I'm gonna write that mf down.  
> Enjoy the short prologue.
> 
> \- ya mate Cat

_Dipper fell._

He had no idea why he was falling, nor did he know where to.

The last thing he had seen before he fell was a van that was driving into his direction at an insanely high velocity. Naturally, he had jumped out of the way. He, however, had not looked where he was jumping, so of course he didn't see the rabbit hole before it was too late.

Who are we trying to fool, Dipper didn't even see it when it was too late, due to him closing his eyes as soon as his feet left the ground. 

Whatever circumstances led to a rabbit hole as huge and deep as this one being in the exact same spot where a certain twelve year old tried to place his feet on the ground after jumping out of a van's way, it sure takes a huge bit of misfortune to be said twelve year old.

Dipper didn't have time to think about that though, he was too busy thinking about the cause of his death which was swiftly approaching, namely the floor he was going to hit after quite a bit of falling. He was also thinking about his sister Mabel, their parents, and their great uncle Stan, who would probably miss him.

Of course falling down a rabbit hole wouldn't kill anyone, in the worst case break some of his bones, but rational and logical thinking isn't really an issue when you're falling down somewhere, so naturally Dipper panicked. He's twelve, what do you expect?

The rabbit hole we're talking about, the one Dipper is currently falling down screaming, isn't just any rabbit hole. It's the entrance to wonderland, which explains the coincidences from earlier. But we're drifting off, back to the story.

Dipper was still falling. And, besides, still screaming. 

After about two more minutes of falling, which is quite a lot considering that the thing we're talking about is supposed to be a literal rabbit hole, he caught a glimpse of the ground.

Boy, he had better not looked down. The only thing that did was make him panic even more.

Dipper closed his eyes, hoping that maybe, with just a bit of luck, arriving down there wouldn't be aspainful as he imagined, and then...

 

 

...he fell into two lanky, yet strong arms.

A glowing golden eye looked up at him, together with a beaming grin. 

He heard a "Now who do we have here!".

 

Then, he fainted. 


	2. Who Do We Have Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWWsfrfq69A
> 
> this is gonna fit the fic so well i can tell tell tell!
> 
>  
> 
> //chapter edited by yours truly for obvious reasons haha  
> \- Cat //
> 
>  
> 
> its not my fault tht i can only write smut!!!!   
> -nathaniel

When Dipper awoke, he was on top of a table with teacups and sweets lining his small frame. He heard whispering and he looked around, seeing an excited man clapping his hands, a whole bunch of animals who looked high-strung, and a man who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Dipper looked away when the man looked into his eyes intensely. He then noticed what he was wearing. 

A blue lacy dress with white knee-high socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. 

He felt like fainting again from embarrassment. 

"Who do we have here, Bill?" One of the animals asked, pointing at Dipper. Bill smiled, and floated into the air above Dipper and booped him on the nose. Dipper made a noise of discontent. 

"Why, it's Dipper!" The man exclaimed, clearly joyous to have the twelve-year old boy there. The man returned back to his seat and Dipper noticed that he had a long tail, that was waving in happiness. One of the people at the table rolled their eyes. 

"Where did you find this one?" They asked in an obviously bored voice. Bill slammed his hands on the table unexpectedly while Dipper just sat there looking at the talking animals in shock. 

"He fell down the rabbit hole! I didn't try to lure him in!" It was strange that Bill had mentioned that, but something in Dipper's head had clicked. The two bickered as Dipper remembered.

_"Oh God!" Dipper exclaimed, jumping into the forest to avoid being hit by the van approaching. He exhaled loudly as the van practically flew past him._

_Rubbing his sweaty palms on his shorts, he stumbled backwards._

_Push._

_Dipper was falling._

Dipper hoisted himself to his feet and pointed at the man who was sporting an obvious pout. He grinned widely when he noticed Dipper was now out of shock. 

"You pushed me!" Everyone at the table fake-gasped theatrically, and Bill grinned even wider. 

"Of course I did!" The one person fighting with the man uttered out a 'told you!', and Bill disappeared. Dipper looked around in confusion, but then heard a surprised gasp. 

Bill had his tail flicking wildly as the person shivered. 

"Shut up, Stanley, or I'll go- OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Bill started laughing manically, clearly psychotic. The rest of the people at the table clapped loudly and Dipper cringed at the volume of the group. Bill disappeared again and Dipper felt something pulling at his dress. He already knew who it was but he kicked his legs out in irritation. He hit Bill in the face with the sole of his shoe. The man laughed again. 

Bill grabbed his dress and pulled him over to where he was sitting. Once he was on the ground, the tailed man pulled him into his lap. Dipper blushed wildly and Bill winked at him. The people at the table had laughed at Dipper's reaction and Bill felt encouraged. He ran his fingers that had very- VERY sharp claws on the ends, up Dipper's dress. The twelve-year old boy then realized that he was wearing a pair of panties. Dipper cried out when he felt on of the claws scrape against the inside of his thigh. He then felt a rough tongue lick up his neck while clawed hands were caressing his inner thighs.

Why was he doing this?! There were people there, and Dipper was clearly not okay with the situation, judging not only by his facial expression, but also the small noises of protest leaving his mouth. 

"Why don't the rest of you leave? I want to have a little talk with our dear little Dipper." Bill asked, still touching the boy. The others grudgingly got up and walked away. Once they were all gone, out of sight and out of Bill's mind, the man looked back at the boy on his lap.

"Well, well, well, Pine Tree." Bill exclaimed, looking right into Dipper's eyes and taking his top hat off. Dipper noticed the ears atop of the man's head, who rann his tongue across the boy's neck once again. His tongue was surprisingly rough and Dipper made a confused, protesting noise and shoved Bill's head away from his neck. "What the heck, man? Who even are you? Why am I here? And why in hell's name are you doing this?!" 

"You're no fun. Almost as angsty like the white rabbit, I daresay," He pouted, then continued to pull out a- a joint?! "Come and have a smoke with me, Pine Tree."

Dipper was confused.

What was this guy even up to?

This was one fucked up place.

"N-no, I don't want to." Dipper's tone was firm, and Bill lit the blunt and inhaled. 

"This is some gooood shit," Bill said to himself and he exhaled the smoke. "you sure you don't want any?"

Dipper shook his head. He needed to get home to his family after all! He couldn't lollygag around here and do nothing. If the weird man wanted to drug him, it was even more reason to get the fuck out of here.

Bill took another breath of the joint, then looked back at the boy.

"Well then, Pine Tree. I'll answer as many of your questions as I can- and want, of course. Listen up, kid..."


End file.
